Dimenciones Alternas
by Anya Brakinski
Summary: Cuando algo o alguien te hiere, quien realmente siente el dolor no eres tu.. si no alguien mas...¿sera verdad?


Aquel día llovía como si el cielo fuese a caerse, y ella caminaba con tranquilidad entre la lluvia sin nada que la cubriera del aguacero, una radiante sonrisa en su rostro cualquiera que la mirara pensaría que esta muy feliz y que por esa razón no le importa caminar bajo la lluvia… pero la realidad es otra, esa sonrisa esta vacía, es como una mascara para ocultar el punzante dolor en su pecho, en su corazón y mas profundo hasta llegar a su alma, sus ropas están completamente mojadas y cada vez camina mas lento, se detiene al llegar a su hogar, su grande y solitario hogar ¿Cuándo fue que la soledad se volvió su única compañía?... no lo recuerda… o quizá si, pero se niega recordarlo aquellas memorias son como una daga que se clava mas profundo en su pecho, cuando esta resguardada bajo un techo las gruesas lagrimas antes ocultas por la fuerte lluvia se hacen notar rápidamente, su sonrisa se desvanece, ahora que nadie la mira no debe fingir que esta feliz, se deja caer poco a poco al suelo…¿Cómo termino así?...

caminando por unas ruinas donde todo es color rojo y blanco se encuentra ella, el único ser aparentemente viviente de ese mundo, carga consigo un hacha vikinga de tamaño un poco exagerado, sus vestimentas son raras pues constan de una gabardina roja y larga con la cruz escandinava en la parte de la espalda un pequeño top que apenas y cubre sus grandes atributos, una pequeña falda blanca y unas botas de tacón rojas que le llegan a media pierna, ella tan solo camina sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se detiene y mira fijamente hacia arriba mientras que el viento mese sus largos y rubios cabellos alborotados, posa su mirada zafiro en el cielo entre blanco y rojo del lugar el cual poco a poco se vuelve negro, mientras que mueve de un lado a otro la demoniaca cola que sale de debajo de su falda… y no es solo eso en su cabeza ahí un par de cuernos de mediano tamaño, no dice nada, tan solo mira fijamente por unos minutos y sigue caminando haciendo resonar el sonido de sus pasos gracias a los tacones de sus botas

~*~*~*~  
abrió pesadamente sus orbes zafiro, levantándose del pasillo de la entrada de su casa, se había dormido ahí, ni sus ropas se había cambiado, se levanto con pesadez, quería quedarse ahí en el frio suelo de su casa, no tenia ánimos de nada, pero debía hacerlo, tenia que ir a clases, miro la hora… era un poco tarde, pero aun así se dio tiempo para vértice con el uniforme con todas las calmas del mundo, no se preocupo mucho por su cabello pues este por las que lo intentara su melena rubia siempre se alborotaba y su flequillo quedaba parado en forma extraña desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, soltó un pesado suspiro tomando su bolso para la escuela, saliendo de casa con dirección a la escuela, al salir noto que aun llovía, no había parado desde el día anterior… quería irse así.. Sin importarle mojarse pero en ese momento no se podía dar ese lujo por lo que tomo un paraguas rojo y emprendió su camino de forma lenta y pausada, al llegar tendría que fingir ser feliz nuevamente aunque le doliese, pero… ¿si dejara de hacerlo importaría?... ¿acaso a alguien le importaría si ella dejara de sonreír? Estaba segura que… no… ni a su propia familia le importaba… menos al resto del mundo, mientras que caminaba se preguntaba a si misma si encajaba en aquel lugar.

~*~*~*~  
aquella caminata sin rumbo que llevaba desde hacia un tiempo por aquel mundo rojo que tanto "amaba" por fin había dado resultado… aunque había llegado a un lugar de tres colores… verde blanco y rojo el cual tenia pinta de prisión, se detuvo un momento a admirar todo aquel lugar… era la primera vez que salía de su mundo y a lo visto quería explorar mas de aquel lugar

~*~*~*~  
-¿una… nueva alumna?- pregunto mirando fijamente a la chica frente a si, una albina algo ruidosa, buscapleitos, con unos ojos extraños pues eran azules, pero al mismo tiempo rosa, además de que tenia una cicatriz en una mejilla –ja! Una nueva alumna… eh escuchado rumores de que es muy cercana a Emily F. Jones-dijo aquella albina a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su pupitre –entiendo…entonces… quizá sea una chica igual a Emily –comento la rubia restándole importancia mientras que se dedicaba a sacar sus libretas para la primera hora –quien sabe mettallise…quizá y es una chica agradable-

~*~*~*~  
apenas caminar unos pasos y un montón de águilas mecánicas comenzaron a atacarle sin piedad alguna, eran demasiadas por lo que tan solo podía esquivar e intentar parar los ataques usando su hacha, frente a ella había una chica.. No lograba distinguirla bien por que estaba algo lejos además si se detenía a hacer eso seguramente las águilas la matarían, por lo que siguió esquivando mientras que de vez en vez golpeaba algún águila, consiguiendo derribar unas cuantas pero también que las demás la hirieran gravemente… pero a pesar de las heridas su cara se mantuvo seria, no parecía dolerle…

_**ok! este es el fin del primer capitulo de esta cosa extraña! ahi nos vemos luego minna-san! -huye gaymente (?)-**_


End file.
